Kiga Haru
Kiga Haru is the older sister of Haruka Haru and she is an excellent user of the Seigan. Background The Haru Clan is a relatively recent mutation that separated from the Uzumaki Clan. The patriarch of the clan was born during the Second Great Ninja War. The matriarch was born in another Uzumaki family and fell in love with the patriarch. From there, they had five children. To keep the mutation alive, the children were mated and the clan grew. The clan finally numbered in the ten thousands when the Fourth Great Ninja War began. They secluded themselves on islands in the ocean but were also prey to the Infinite Tsukuyomi. The Birth of Sisters A boy and a girl were born during the Fourth Great Ninja War. They grew up together and fell in love with each other. However, their love was forbidden since the girl was the tenth heiress of the clan and the boy a lowly servant to the heiress. The girl's identical twin told her to go and she will be the heiress in her place. The lovers ran to Konoha and found sanctuary. 23 years after the Fourth Great Ninja War, a girl. The two lovers soon died from tuberculosis when the firstborn turned 4 years of age. The two were put into the Konoha Orphanage where Kabuto is still the caretaker. The firstborn was aged 10 when Sarada Uchiha became Hokage. A few months into her reign, Sarada opened a portal to another world and the sisters went through the portal. War-torn They soon discovered that their clan also went through the portal. Upon returning home, they were first alienated until the heiress saw their dōjutsu. She yelled, "Stop! They are from our clan." She asked them, "Who are you?" Kiga was about to answer when the heiress noticed their resemblance to her. She realized that these sisters are the children of her sister. She asked them, "What of your mother?" Haruka began crying. The heiress hung her head, "Oh, I see... Come, you must be cold." She sheltered them. ---- Three years later, the village was invaded. Most of the clan was massacred. The heiress, now dying, told the sisters to run away, "Run... Away, as far and as fast as you can...!!" The sisters refused until she died. Shedding tears, they bolted south. Running for three days and three nights straight, the sisters were separated at the northern slope of Mt. Fuji. Kiga went east while Haruka went west. Kiga fainted and was brought to Kumogakure. Part I Rehabilitation Kiga woke up in an emergency room and saw the Raikage, Darui, over her. "She's awake!" he said, "Quick, call the doctor. *sigh* So drab." Kiga removed all her IV's and instantly healed. Darui stumbled back, amazed. "Amazing healing power. What clan are you from?" Kiga answered truthfully, "I am Kiga Haru and I hail from the Haru Clan." Darui scratched his head, "Haru Clan? Never heard of it. You have some amazing healing power. We need you on the battlefront." "What battlefront?" Kiga asked. Darui took her by the hand and pulled her along. She was put in charge of a regiment of healers. Meeting The regiments were brought to a clearing outside of Konoha and Kiga saw her supreme commander for the first time. She then saw her sister and almost exploded in happiness. She kept herself disciplined as to not show a bad example to her regiment. Upon setting off, Kiga yelled out, "Haru!" Haruka turned and smiled, "Kiga-onee-chan!" Kiga teared up, "How have you been doing?" "Excellent!" she yelled back. The conversation continued like that until they arrived at the rendezvous point: Tagajō. Kiga's Sacrifice The bloody battle began. The sisters led their regiments bravely. Their Water Release is deadly. However, they retreated when Ryo's Perfect Susanoo appeared. From afar, they watched the heated duel. Suddenly, a rod came flying at Kiga. She was too slow and it pierced her heart. She coughed out blood and discovered that it had destroyed her heart and blocked chakra flow. She realized that she only had a few seconds to live. She coughed to Haruka, "I'm... sorry..." Haruka sobbed, "No, Kiga-onne-chan!" She said, "Haruka, you were named that because of your far away look when you were born. I knew that you would grow up to be a fine shinobi. Just don't be too smug and show off. I love you, Haruka, you know I do." She passed away and her soul traveled to the Pure Lands.